Polyvinyl chloride (commonly referred to as “PVC”) has been used for a number of years in the manufacture of soft, flexible films for food packaging, in molded rigid products (such as pipes, fibers, upholstery and bristles), and in a variety of other products, including electric wire and cable-coverings, film finishes for textiles, raincoats, belting, gaskets and shoe soles. A variety of plasticizers have been used to produce flexible PVC articles. The plasticizer compounds differ in many respects but all of them must possess certain characteristics. For example, the plasticizer compound must be compatible with the PVC resin and render the PVC more flexible and/or softer. In PVC, the plasticizer also assists in the fusion of the PVC formulation to produce the final article. In the typical fusion process, the PVC resin particles dissolve and/or break apart, intermingle with all the other additives to produce the final homogenously mixed material. Plasticizers that have a high affinity for PVC resin resulting in very quick fusion are called high-solvating plasticizers. Fusion in dry blends is accomplished by a combination of stress and temperature. Fusion in plastisols occurs mainly by temperature. There are a number of chemical classes of high-solvating plasticizers such as benzoates, butyl benzyl phthalate, dihexyl phthalate, and others. High-solvating plasticizers provide faster fusion allowing fusion to occur at lower temperatures or to occur faster at a given temperature. A disadvantage for plastisols is high solvating plasticizers are typically not as stable to viscosity increases as general purpose plasticizers.